naruto god slayer's
by umaki ngantok
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary lansung baca aja


diclamer : baik naruto atau campione bukan punya saya saya cuma minjam tokohnya

warning : masih baru jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan

pair : mengikuti alur

genre : adventure,spuranatural,romance(mungkin)

saya datang lagi deng sebuah fic baru padahal fanfic laninnya belum jadi ini lah cerita yang saya garap selama satu bulan sampai menelantarkan fic lain langsung aja baca dan jangan lupa RnR

Kutipan dari buku peyihir italia alberto ricardo raja iblis abad ke 19 bagi mereka yang mampu meyelaisaikan tantangan berat ini maka akan di anugarahi gelar campione : pembunuh dewa

Aku ingin menegaskan pembubuh dewa adalah pengusa tertinggi karena ia mampu membunuh mahluk surgawiia mampu menggunakan kesaktian yang di miliki dewa

Campione adalh raja karena kekutannya yang mampu membunuh dewa,mereka mampu mendominasi manusia di bumi

Campione adalah iblis sehingga seluruh umat manusia di bumi orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan mereka hampir tidak ada

Kutipan dari surat cardinal antiono tebes ,di alamatkan pada vatikan , awal abad ke 20 dengan tujuan melawan takdir serta bermain main dengan pengetahuan iblispara peyihir ia menerima gelar raja dari mereka

Tentang nama kurang lebih yang sudah kau dengar

Campione –pembunuh dewa- adalh anak har am ephitemes sang san iblis

Sayangnya kita umat manusia tidak akan mampu melawan mereka

Oranga orang yang mampu melawan mereka adalah sesama campione pra malaikat dari bapa kita dai surga dan dewa dewa sesat yang tabu

Ini adalah kisah tentang seseorang pemuda yang telah membunuh dewa dan menjadi seorang raja dari para raja

~~~...~~~

Suatu ,alam pertenahan bulan maretdi area desa konoha di tokyo

Di dalam rungan keluarga rumah uzumaki, dua orang tua bau tanah sedang asik menikmati alkohol dengan keadaan mabuk mereka bercerita sesutu yang tidak di mengerti sementara di satu seseorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan ada memliki tiga buah gaoresan di pipinya seperti kumis kucing sedang jengkel atas kelalakuan laki laki paruh baya jika bukan kakeknya mungkin dia sudah menambil pisau lalu membunuh mereka, dia hanya bertugas untuk menuangkan minuman itu

"naruto kenapa kau tidak siapkan barangmu ? bukankah besok kau ke kamping" tanya orochimaru yang merupakan teman kakeknya sekaligus guru biologinya dan adiknya naruko *TWIIIICCT* sebuah urat muncul di kepala naruto apakah orang tua bau tanah itu tidak menyadari atas kesalahannya awalnya naruto ingin pergi menyiapkan barang barang yang akan di bawa untuk kamping besok akan tetapi dia harus tertahan oleh kakeknya dan meyuruh untuk menuangkan sake untuknya dan temannya

"hemb baiklah" naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya karena malas berusan dengan orang tua yang sedang mabuk naruto pun naik kelantai dua karena kamarnya ada di lantai dua *cleeek* naruto pu masuk ke kamar dan melihat seseorang yang familiar di mata seorang gadis berambut kuning sepertinya sedang merapikan bajunyu ke dalam tasnya

"oooh... kakak " naruko menengok ke naruto lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

" kau menyiapkannya untuk " tanya naruto "tentu saja memang untuk siap lagi" jawab naruko sambil memasukkan baju naruto ke tas walaupun masih berumur 14 tahun naruko sudah mandiri karena sejak kecil naruto dan naruko hidup bersama kakek dan neneknya juga ibunya

Ayah dan ibunya bercerai saat ia kecil bahkan saat itu ibunya sedang mengandung naruko dia tak pernah tahu alasan mengapa mereka berdua bercersai sejak saat itu dia tak pernah melihat ayahnya lagi bahkan naruko belum sempat mersakan apa yang namnya kasih sayang dari seorang ayah,dia tidak tinggal bersama ibunya karena ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaan yaaahhh walaupun kadang ibunya mengunjungi disini

"kakak" panggil naruko,naruto pun menoleh kearahnya

"apa kau setelah kamping ada acara?"tanya naruko

"Kurasa tidak ,ada apa?" jawab naruto sambil tiduran di kasur

"benarkah?" tanya naruko dengan wajah yang cerah "kalu seperti itu bisakah kita pergi jalan jalan setelah kau kamping" ajak naruko karena mereka sangat jarang pergi ke luar bersama dan terlebih lagi setelah itu ada libur panjang

"heeemb baiklah" jawab naruto sambil terseyum

"janji?"tanya naruko lagi untuk memastikan "ya"

"yeeey" teriak naruko sambil keluar kamar

~~~...~~~

Paginya naruto sedang menuggu ke datangan bis yang akan membanya bersama teman temannya ang di kenal juga nama nikko national park yang terletak di honshu pulau utama di jepang pegungan ini berdiri pada ketinggian 2.486 meter

Pegunungan ini sangat terkenal di kalangan hiker(pendaki gunung) nantai juga memiliki keindah alam bagus serta letaknya yang strategis berdekatan dengan samudra pasaifik dua keindahan alam sekaigus yakni laut pasifik dan pegununan nantai

"apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kalian" tanya wali kelas naruto bernama iruka

"sudah sensai" jawab semuanya dengan berurutan mereka naik ke dalam bis yabg baru datang naruto sendiri duduk di bagian kiri tengah dia duduk bersam sahabatnya kiba

"oi naruto kira kira petualangan seperti apa yang menunggu kita disana" tanya kiba pasalnya temanya yang satu ini sangat suka sekali dengan petualangan berbau mistis "aku dengar dulu bahwa gunung yang akan kita kunjungi adalah tempat di mana kyubi di segel" jelas kiba

"jangan melakukan hal hal aneh kiba" celoteh seseorang berkacamata dari bangku sebelah yaitu shino kiba memang suka hal seperti itu tapi dia juga penakut dan juga terkadang nekat dalam melakukan sesuatu

"apa ? lihat saja nanti aku dan naruto akan menunjukkanmu tampat dimana kyubi di segel" tangtang kiba

"Cuma orang bodoh yang akan melakukan itu" ucap orang dari belakang tempat duduk naruto

"siapa yang kau bilang bodoh" seakan tahu yang bebicara naruto berteriak kepada sasuke

"entalah" jawab sasuke acuh

"dasar pantat ayam" umpat naruto tetapi bisa di dengar sasuke

"rambut duren"celoteh sasuke mereka pun mulai bertengkar

"apa kalian tidak tidak bisa tenang " ucap ino yang sedang memakai mak up Perjalanan pun menjadi gaduh

~~time skip~~

Naruto dan kawan kawan tiba saat sore hari "sebaiknya kita pergi ke penginapan dulu dan mendaki besok " perintah iruka

Mereka semua mulai menuju ke salah satu penginanapan,naruto kini sekamar dengan kiba "oi naruto, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu" ajak kiba yang otak mesumnya mulai jalan tanpa menunggu lama otak naruto juga mulai mesum merka berdua pun terseyum setan *BRRAAGK* pintu dengan keras dan terbuka dan membuat naruto dan kiba ketakutan di depan pintu menampilkan seseorang wanita yang mereka kenal dan sedang marah

"JIKA KALIAN BERANI MENGINTIP KAMI,AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN" ucapnya dengan suara yang mengerikan merka pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti walaupun sebenarnya naruto tidak di cap sebagai orang mesum tapi beda lain dengan kiba para gadis mulai pergi

"haaah" kiba hanya menghela nafas karena sebelum rencanya berhasil sudah lebih dulu ketahuan kiba yang sudah tidak bersemangat lansung pergi tidur ,naruto pun pergi keluar kamar

"mau kemana?"tanya kiba

"cari angin" naruto pun pergi keluar,dengan perlah naruto berjalan di teras menikmati pemandan gunung mata naruto mulai memandang sekitar dan berhenti pada seseorang gadis yang perlahan mulai masuk hutan karena merasa kenal naruto mengikutinya 'sedang apa dia bukankah di larang melakukan pendakian malam hari?' batin naruto karena merasa sesutu yang berbahaya naruto mulai mengejarnya seakn mengetahui kedatangan tamu tak di undang gadis itu ikut berlari menjauhui naruto "hei tunggu" teriak naruto seakan tak mendengar gadis itui dengan cepat berlari ke arah sebuah gua naruto mengikutinya *buaagk* naruto di pukul dengan sebuah kayu dan jatuh sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah gadis itu tetap memukul naruto terus "tolong ber...henti" pinta naruto setalah itu gadis itu berhenti dengan tetap waspada "naruto" ucap gadis itu seakan mersa di panggil naruto mulai memangdang gadis itu

"shion" ucap naruto kaget

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan" tanya shion

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya,apa yang sedang kau lakukan disisni?"ucap naruto

aa..ku tidak bisa memberitahumu,kembalilah " perintah sion dan mulai masuk ke dalam gua

"bukan aku tapi kita harus kembali"ajak naruto seakan tak menggubris perkataan naruto shion tetap masuk ke dalam gua naruto pun ikut masuk ke dalam gua mana mungkin dia tega menbiarkan shion masuk sendirian ke gua

"kenapa kau tidak kembali" tanya shion sambil berjalan

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu pergi sendiri" jawab naruto shion pun berbalik menghadap naruto

"kembali lah ini adalah masalah yang di mana manusia biasa tidak boleh ikut campur" jelas shion

"kau berbicara seolah kau memiliki kekutan khusus dan aku tidak akan kembali tanpamu" jawab naruto tegas yah walaupun naruto tidak tahu bahwa shion mempunyai kekuatan khusus *kouk* *kouk* *kouk* bunyi gagak mulai terdengar memasuki gua

"kita harus lari" shion pun menarik naruto lari makin dalam ke gua

"kenapa kita lari itu kan hanya suara gagak" ujar naruto tak mengerti

"diam saja dan terus berlari " bentak shion tak berapa lama mereka masuk ke dalam tempat seperti kuil di dalam terdapat dealpan pilar yang menopang langit langit dan ditengah terdapat sebuah altar serta ukiran ukiran aneh dilantai altar yang melingkar

"kuil dalam gua"ucap naruto heran sementara di satu sisi shion menucapkan mantra yang ia tak mengerti dan tiba tiba sebuah kekkai terbentuk

" ini tak akan bertahan lama naruto ikuti lah salah satu cabang gua itu maka kau akan bisa keluar " ucap menjalaskan

"sebernanya apa yang terjadi?" tanya naruto

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya"ketika hendak memasuki kuil tangan shion di tahan naruto "jelaskan" ucap naruto dengan tegas

"aku sedang ada misi untuk memperbarui segel kyubi karena segelnya mulai lemah serta ada dewa sesat yang coba untuk menggunakn kekuatannya " jelas shion

"BWA...HAHAHAHAHAHa" bukannya mengerti keadan naruto malah berteriak dengan keras

"Shion apa sudah rusak,mana mungkin ada kyubi dan dewa sesat mereka itu hanya sebuah mitos" ucap naruto sambil menahan tawanya

"aku tidak bercanda dasar bodoh" icap shion dan menujok naruto lalu pergi kedalam "sebaiknya kau pergi"ucapnya

" hei tunggu" tapi naruto bersikeras ikut naruto dan shion tiba di sebuah altar dan lagi lagi shion membuat kekkai

"jangan mengganguku saat penyegelan " shion mulai berkonsentrasi *kouk**kouk**kouk* tiba tiba sekumpulan gagak tiba datang naruto pun kaget ketika ingin masuk gagak itu terhalangi kekkai dan perlahan mulai menyatu membentuk seseorang yang aneh dia memakai pakaian samurai serta

"terlalu lemah"ucap dewa itu dan mulai menghancurkan kekai itu akan tetapi shion tetap konsen dalam penyegelan "hei paman seprtinya kau salah masuk tempat" ucap naruto santai

"seorang manusia rendahan tidak pastas berbicara seperti itu kepada dewa" ucap dewa itu

"apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku rendahan" ucap naruto sambil menujuk diri

"lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur,pergilah dari sini" perintah dewa itu

"aku tidak akan jika shion belum selesai dengan urusannya " kata naruto sambil terseyum akan teatapi dewa itu sudah tidak ada di depan naruto melainkan di belakang naruto sambil mencekik shion "bagaimana bisa?" ucap naruto kaget sejak awal dewa itu masih di depannya dan sekarang sudah berada di belkang naruto sambil mencekik shion

"lepaskan dia" teriak naruto marah dan mulai berlari menuju mereka

"baiklah" jawabnya santai tanpa ampun sedikit pun dewa itu melempar shion ke naruto

"aaahhhkk" karena reflek bagus shion berhasil tertangkap

"beraninya kau" ucap naruto sambil megendong shion

"naruto sebaiknya kau lari" ucap shion sambil gemeteran

"tidak akan ,aku akan melawannya" ucap naruto percaya diri lalu menurunkan shion

"kau tidak akan bisa menang melawannya" kata shion bagaimana pun yang di lawan adalah seorang dewa sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat manusia dengan kesaktiannya yang mampu membelah lautan atau memindahkan gunung melawan manusia hanyalah hal kecil bagi mereka

"memang sulit bagi manusia biasa untuk menang melawan seorang dewa tapi aku ini berbeda" ucap naruto

"?" shion tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud naruto berbeda dengan orang lain di lihat dari manapun naruto hanyalah remaja biasa yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun jika dia memiliki kekuatan khusus pasti kemampuan mikonya sudah mendeteksi kekuatan naruto tapi selama ini tidak ada apa apa

"shion pergilah biar dia aku yang urus " perintah naruto tapi shion mengeleng tanda tidak mau

"aku harus menyelaisaikan tugas ku jika kyubi lepas keseimbangan spiritual daerah ini akan kacau dan lebih buruk" memang kyubi di segel di tempat ini bukan sembarangan tapi untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam dulunya saat kyubi belum tersegel tempat ini tidak bisa di huni oleh manusia karena tanah yang tandus

"kalau seperti itu biar aku yang mengurusnya,kau urusi segelnya" naruto pun menatap dewa sesat itu

"hei kau mari kita pindah untuk bertarung" ajak naruto

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU BERANI MENANTANG KU" kata dewa itu percaya diri dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang berani melawannya

"namaku uzumaki naruto seorang campione[pembunuh dewa]" naruto pun memperkenalkan dirinya shion hanya bisa membelakkan mata karena selama ini dia tidak tahu bahwa naruto seorang pembunuh dewa bagaimanapun pembunuh dewa adalah orang yang mengerikan mereka adalah raja dari para raja, seorang manusia yang mampu membunuh dewa dengan otoritas dewa yang telah mereka bunuh

" tidak kusangka bocah seperti sudah menjadi campione baikalah kalau seperti akan ku iangat namamu,ingat baik namaku bocah AKU ADALAH RAJA TENGU " kata dewa itu dengan terseyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya memberitahu nama dewa adalah hal yang tabu jika seperti ini pertarung tidak akan bisa terhindarkan lagi antara campione dan dewa

TBC

saya butuh bantuan untuk menyelaisaikan salah satu story fic lain saya jika ada yang mau membantu silahkan PM dan saya masih baru jika ada masukkan saya akan terima dengan senang hati

di sini saya masih belum jelas mau memberi naruto kekuatan dewa apa jika ada yang mau ngasih saran saya terima


End file.
